pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Sun and Night
Sun was enjoying the sunlight on rout two. She had long blond hair in a pony tail, yellow eyes and light skin. She was in orange sunset t-shirt and black jeans. Beside her was her shiny Rowlet Bowtie. (Bowtie, lvl 15. Lonely) On her other side was her Trumbeak, tooter. (Tooter, lvl. 17 Tooter. Sassy) As she sat their with her Pokemon she was approached by two men wearing the team skull uniform, that consisted of a black handkerchief, a team skill tank top, black shorts, a silver chain with the team skill logon on it and a wincing wight had with black solid eyes. Team skull grunts. However the dark blue eyes, and the scars that each of them had were distinct. "Yo,yo..." The first one started before Sun stood. "You know what, fuck it. You lot kneed me and I have a shit ton of prize money. Take me to your leader, but first, a make over." Night said looking at the two. "Well what are you waiting for. Take me to the saloon first, then I will join you. Here take this and go buy me ripped black shorts, and a team skull tank top. I'm going to get my hair done. Meet in town by the Pokemon center in about four hours." Sun said with a smile, sending the two grunts of with five hundred dollars. Then she herself found a hair cutters and asked for wight hair, in two pig tails. The girl who was sitting their nodded as she did Sun's hair. Once she was done Sun payed her and walked to the Pokemon Center to meat One and Two. It wasn't too long before they arrived. With them was a girl with pink and yellow hair in dour pony tails, black makeup and yellow eyes. She had a black tank top belly top and baggy black pants with a pink team skull tattoo on her stomach. "Who is this little twerp?" The girl asked tilting her head as One handed Sun the outfit. "A rich twerp apperintly. She was able to get hr hair cut, died, and buy this and I'm sure she still has money." One said and the girl smiled as Sin walked out in her new 'uniform'. "My names Sun. You?" Sun asked leaning against the wall. "Plumeria." The girl held out her hand. Sun smiled and shook it. When Night woke she was in a play room. On the floor was a small doll house, and in the corner was a toy train set and some lego sets. In the other corner was a bed with green sheets. In fact her hole room was based around the colour green. Night actually quite liked it. Checking her neck, Night was happy to know that her necklace was still their. "Night, are you alright?" ''Espie asked walking up to her. The small Eevee seamed concerned. "Of course I am." Night said, smiling as Blaze walked up. Blaze's wings were wrapped in bandages, clearly by a professional. Night smiled and petted her head. "How about you two?" ''"I'm alright. Some nice boy wrapped my wings up. He said that he felt bad that I was found in such a condition, and was happy that I was found by you and not someone else." Blaze said with a bright smile. Night held her close, then pulled Espie to her as well. ''"I'm good too. I'm part of the reason that he understood that it wasn't you tat did that to Blaze." ''Espie said indicating Blaze's wings. Night nodded in understanding. The way the people at the fair had treated Blaze was cruel and discussing.